Zero no Kōtei: The Lord of Diamonds
by Wildfurion
Summary: Louise summoned a different familiar, as always. This time, however, what if she summoned one from her own world, but from far away lands. That was Yuan's case. Accompany the saga of the Emperor of the Han as he travels through the completely unknown western lands of Halkeginia, making new friends and enemies through the way. (Saito comes as OC's familiar)(Oc x Harem, maybe)
1. Chapter 1: The Emperor of Han

**A/N: Hey there minna! This is Wildfurion once more and this is my newest fanfic!**

 **As most of you know, ZNT was the first anime I've ever written a fanfic of and, although I've long thought about posting it, I never had the energy to finish all the edition and translation of some words from (Classical) Han Chinese.**

 **About my OC, I'll tell some more details about him later on but he's not going to be too much of an OP as are my other characters. He's somewhat in the mid-term between Saito and God, even though he IS very strong initially.**

 **Talking of the Devil, Saito WILL come in this story, but I'm still deciding how exactly he's going to (maybe as Yuan's familiar, I dunno.).**

 **Also, there will be many references on Chinese History and some more animes( Such as Chaos Dragon and Arslan Senki), though the anime references will be very few and most of the story will come from my own ideas.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the reading and, please, don't forget to review. The reviews are my thermometer to see if I'm going well or not.**

Yenking, capital of the Empire of Han, Lands of the Eastern Jade.

If there was one day when night never came at Yenking, the enormous, rich, fortified and beautiful capital city of the Celestial Empire of Han , the world's oldest and most powerful empire, was during the Spring Lantern Festival, when the Han people commemorated the end of an year and the start of another.

As the sun was setting on the horizon, hundreds of thousands of people, more of them carrying paper lanterns and wooden ignitors, walked towards the Hongbaoshi Lake, one of the five Great Lakes and where the Imperial White Lotus Palace Complex was located and started reuniting in front of the residence's front gate, where a wooden platform for the night's main event was placed on top of the walls. The nobles wore the finest and most colored silk and had their places right in front of the gate, where various servants held palanquins over their heads while the commoners and burghers usually wore traditional wool or silk (for the wealthier ones) and stood behind the nobles, separated from them by a double line of City Guards wearing golden scaled armors with the Eunuch Faction's crest, a long golden Chinese dragon inside a coin, on their armors' chest and holding long staves . All of them waited for the most powerful man in Empire, the young emperor to show up and greet his people, as it was always done in the festival.

The Imperial White Lotus Palace Complex was, at the very least, gigantic. The structure itself was almost of the size of a medium-sized city and had a total of 980 building complexes built on 72 ha (About 180 Acres or 0.72 square kilometers) of terrain. It was the peak of Han architecture and was built ten-thousand years ago by the first ruler of the Middle Kingdom, the Zuànshí(Diamond) Empress, also known as Diamond Princess and legendary founder of the ruling Wei dynasty and also of the Han Empire and Mandate of Heaven system. Standing in attention in front of the palace's gate and over the walls, the Lapis-lazuli Guard protected the emperor dressed in dark-blue armors, holding 6ft long spears and with swords and crossbows to their hips and backs respectively.

The night was falling when a bell rang in distance, signaling arrival of the Divine Emperor. The lanterns were ignited at the same time as the one who held the Mandate of Heaven walked into the platform, fireworks being shot at the sky when the people saw their emperor was watching.

"The Son of Heaven, God-emperor Zi Jing, 249th ruler of the Middle Kingdom comes to meet his people and loyal sheep!" said an eunuch herald through a Chakra seal on his hand, the bald man's voice reaching most of the people reunited there through magic.

The Son of heaven Yuan Wei, also known by the era name Zi Jing (Amethyst) was a very intriguing person.

The first thing one could notice was that, even though he was the absolute ruler of millions of people, he was young, about only 20 years old, and very handsome. If one should look carefully, he/she would also be able to distinguish his appearance from the other Han people. The Han usually have black hair (which they usually kept short or braided) and eyes, while the young emperor had long chocolate brown hair which was tied in a long, thick braid behind his back, an almost girly face with no trait of masculinity and violet eyes which shone with intelligence, happiness and also youth, even though maturity could be seen from his serious expression.

Overall, he was an impressive figure and wore a jet-black Hanfu (A/N:Chinese robe) made of the finest silk decorated with purple tomoe patterns on the sleeve ends and neck, as well as a golden dragon (made of Gold wires) running all over the right arm. He also had a Fox-shaped silver collar on his neck.

As Yuan took his position on the platform, he stepped out of his shoes into the cold wood, the sudden temperature change on his feet sending a good sensation through his body. The emperor then stood there, barefoot, in a gesture of humbleness in front of his people, as the commemorations officially started.

"Long live the Emperor, long live the Han Empire, long live the Han People! Long live Emperor Zi Jing! Long live Emperor Zi Jing!" roared the crowd as fireworks were fired and the young emperor, hearing the clamors for his name, raised his hand to the sky.

" **Senjūtsu Arts: Fire Style, Wrath of the Fire Serpent.** " chanted him as nature's energy flowed through him and formed flames over his palm, before releasing them in form of a long red and orange Chinese Dragon which flew over the palace in a great show before exploding in a rain of fire.

The people then saw as the Divine Emperor smiled, bowed and lightened a paper lantern which was handed to him by a servant.

The party would still last for the entire night, 100 babies would be made, with love or forcefully, more than 10 drunken people would drown while trying to swim in the lakes and there would be various crimes to be solved by the City Guard the next day, but it was a peaceful and frivolous event overall.

As was the life in Yenking, the millennia- lasting jewel of the Han crown and the world's richest and most populated city, located in the world's biggest and most powerful country and ruled by the most powerful ruler of the entire world.

(Time Skip, some days after the Festival)

The Diamond Rose Hall was an impressive room which served as the throne room for the Han Emperors. The hall had purely white marble walls decorated with medium-sized pink diamonds over a lapis-lazuli 3 inch-thick stripe limited by thick lines of Gold. In the back end of the room was the Turquoise Throne, an impressive masterpiece of art which was gifted to the 2nd Emperor of Han, the Zhezhu (Pearl) Emperor by the Samrat of Hindura, Samudragupta I.(A/N: Think of it as half of a light blue Chrisantemum and a golden seat, but fancier.) and behind it was a gigantic pink diamond called the Jewel of Life, another creation of the Diamond Princess.

The emperor Yuan sighed heavily on his throne, he was wearing a long high-collared white royal kimono with black dragon patterns on the sleeves and a nine-tailed fox amulet around his neck which showed his Yokai origins (He was currently half human, his other half was Yokai thanks to his Nil Kamuian mother). The ministers, advisors and eunuchs present shivered in alert immediately, making the emperor rest his back even more on the throne with a tired face on. Only his loyal bodyguard, Cao Cao, a man on his mid-fourties with deep black eyes and very long black hair which was kept tied in a pigtail and wearing the Lapis-lazuli Guard armor ,didn't show any reaction, standing behind him in a mute seriousness.

What was the meeting about?

Simple, it was about Territorial administration.

The Han Empire was immense. With it's core lands located on the margins of the great Yellow and Blue rivers, it extended it's rule over the fertile plains and river valleys of the Mid-lands of the Eastern Jade, limited by the Yellow Sea and the Nil Kamui islands to the east, the sky-piercing mountains of U-Tsang, where humans and magic creatures lived in peace, and the great desert of Rub' al Khali to the west, the Great Wall and the vast and frozen steppes of Xianbei to the north, the mountainous Goguryo peninsula to the northeast and the huge Hindura subcontinent and Song La peninsula to the south. Such a vast empire wasn't easy to administrate and, as such, the emperors created a system in which the control of the lands was viable. (A/N: Think of it as Ming China, but with a mix of Ming, Han and Song political systems.)

Basically, it was a Celestial Empire system, in which the Emperor, who had the Mandate of Heaven and thus the right to lead his people, had direct control over the capital city, the surrounding provinces and the Imperial Estates. The remaining territory was divided in three categories: 1- Commanderies, principalities (or Kingdoms), free cities and provinces, which were centrally-administered by the Imperial Cabinet and the own Emperor, had a low degree of autonomy, and the governorship wasn't hereditary, usually those were the provinces in which the Han were the majority; and 2-Military governorships and protectorates, which were semi-feudal, non-Han, highly autonomous and usually hereditary border territories which were granted by the Emperor to nobles, militaries or burghers who detached themselves during a war or crisis.

But… what about the third one?!

This one involved the relationships between the Middle Kingdom and the surrounding nations.

Basically, most of the surrounding nations, with the exception of the Yokai Empire of Nil Kamui to the East and the Hindura Rajas and Maharajas in the south, were indirect subjects to the Han and were referred to as tributaries. The tributaries basically paid hefty tributes (usually gold, concubines, soldiers or any interesting trade goods) to the Han Emperors in exchange of protection and access to the extremely prosperous Han trade. They were: The Kingdom of Goguryo, the various princes of U-Tsang, most of the Song La states and the northen Xiongnu and Gorturk Khanates.

And that was only the Territorial administration. There was also the Faction System, in which three factions, the Eunuchs, the Bureaucrats and the Temples, competed for power and influence in the Imperial Court.

The Eunuchs basically focused on Trade and Diplomacy. They were an ambitious faction and had multiple functions in the Imperial Court, from secretaries to advisors and ambassadors.

The Bureaucrats focused on internal affairs and provincial administration and development. They were represented by the Grand Secretariat and the Six Ministries. The Secretariat, which drew its members from the Hanlin Academy , operated as a coordinating agency, whereas the Six Ministries – Personnel, Revenue, Rites, War, Justice, and Public Works – were direct administrative organs of the state.

The Temples represented the religious militant orders and the priesthood. They were a highly aggressive faction which sought external expansion and militarization of the state, meaning conquest of new territories and army expansion.

The economy, social and military administration was also very complex.

The Han Empire had the most prosperous and advanced economy in the entire world, with detach to agriculture, silk and chinaware production and metal extraction. The Han people usually invested their funds in joint stock companies and in multiple sailing or flying vessels as most of the monetary gain was assured from the vigorous overseas (with neighboring nations) and domestic trade along the Grand Canal and Blue River. Prominent merchant families and private businesses were also allowed to occupy industries that were not already government-operated monopolies(such as ship industry, clothing, weaponry…), creating a somewhat independent burgher class which helped reducing the power of the nobles and strengthening the Emperor's position.

Their military was chiefly organized to ensure that the army could not threaten Imperial control, often at the expense of effectiveness in war. The Han's Military Council operated under a Chancellor, who had no control over the imperial army. The imperial army was divided among three marshals, each independently responsible to the Emperor. Since the Emperors rarely led campaigns personally, the Han forces lacked unity of command, but compensated it with a superior technology (with very developed cannons, muskets and armory).

A common person could gain status and prestige in society by becoming a high-ranking military officer with a record of victorious battles, like the current Marshall of the North and commander of the Great Wall garrisons., Yu Xinglou. Following the need to defend their extensive borders, the Han military had one million of permanent infantry soldiers (usually equipped with 15 ft long wooden spears, scale armor, a shield and a curved Dao sword) divided into platoons of 50 troops, companies were made of two platoons and the battalions were composed of 500 soldiers. The Crossbowmen were separated from the regular infantry and placed in their own units as they were prized combatants, providing effective missile fire against cavalry charges. The cavalry, meanwhile, was composed of mounted archers (usually nomads) and heavy armored knights which were armed with charging spears and swords. The Han artillery also had an extreme importance in the wars and the corps had their own engineers and cannon operators.

Their Navy was also very important and had more than 1000 ships as well as 300 flying vessels in order to protect their trade and interests in the Eastern Jade region and to defend their own boarders as well.

All of this fell on the Emperor's shoulders, making him a really busy person who usually didn't stop working. Back to the scene…

"So, let's get today's audiences started." Said Yuan to the present court members in a calm, but commanding tone, even shocking his eunuch herald, who wasn't expecting him to speak first. Inside, however, he felt a terrible headache but his duties as ruler prevented him to rest.

"Yes, Son of Heaven." Answered the presents quickly, anxious to not bring imperial displeasure towards them.

"The first petitioner, ambassador Pin Chun Ho of Goguryo, step forward." This time the eunuch called, much to Yuan's inner annoyance. The Emperor was so high in the society that he couldn't even speak to common people, what an annoyance. Then a short bald man wearing a light green Hanfu and the typical ambassador insignia stepped forward, kneeled and paid a respectful Kao-Tow in front of his throne.

"Divine Emperor, Son of Heaven, I, a humble son of the Tributary Kingdom of Goguryo, came to the court of Diamond to report your majesty that this year's tribute has arrived safely at Yenking." Said the man, still sitting in the typical eastern position. "The king hopes the Son of Heaven enjoys our simple gift to express our gratitude for your protection against our common enemies, the Yokai from Nil Kamui and the barbarous nomads from the north."

"The Son of Heaven would like a written repor- _"_ started the eunuch but he was interrupted by Yuan's raised hand.

"Have you brought what I requested?" asked the emperor calmly, the serenity on his face intimidating the courtiers even more as they imagined how someone so young got such a mature personality.

"Yes, Son of Heaven, our tribute includes 1000 horses of our finest breed, 200 boxes of our special tea, which the Son of Heaven greatly appreciates, 300 rolls of silk,2000 coins of bronze, gold and silver each, 200 eunuchs and 5 of our most beautiful, young, intelligent and polite princesses for the Imperial Harem." Said the old ambassador respectfully, although he knew the emperor wasn't interested in the other parts of the tribute, only on the women.

That's right, the only girly thing about Yuan Wei was his face. In fact, his harem of concubines was one of the biggest any emperor of his age (the older ones had much more consorts) had and there were more than 20 of the most breathtakingly beautiful girls from the entire Eastern Jade Lands at his disposition, although he was usually busy in other activities such as working or fighting off rebellions, he still tried to establish a good relationship with his consorts, even though most of them just submitted to his desires, much to his displeasure. He liked women of attitude, not peaceful consorts who thought only about being a good concubine and mother, not a companion or friend. Despite the number of women in his harem, Yuan had no children, he wasn't ready for them yet.

"Very well, I, God-emperor Zi Jing of Han, accept the tribute from Goguryo in exchange for protection . Thee shall not worry about invaders, the Han swords will be ready to defend you, should they come." Answered Yuan seriously before resting his back against the throne while still keeping erect and turning his head to the herald. "The next petitioner."

"Yes, Son of Heaven." Said the Herald with a bow before pulling out a scroll with a list of names. " The Prince of Mong Yang, step forward."

'This is going to be a long day…' thought the emperor with a mental sigh while smiling and starting it all over again. "Very well, what do you have to say?"

(Small Time Skip)

It was early night when the audiences finally finished.

After the last courtier left the room and the great doors were finally closed, Yuan sighed tiredly and lazily rested his back against the throne's couched seat. The only other person in the room was his personal guard, Cao Cao, one of the few people whom he allowed to see his relaxed side and some of his personal secretaries, who were already used to the emperor's routine.

"What a tiring day…" said the Emperor sighing again and accepting a glass of fresh water from Cao Cao, who served it from a glass jar over a small table beside the throne. "Thank you, Cao Cao."

"No need to thank me, Yuan-sama." said the guard seriously with a bow. He was also the only person who called him by the name, not by his title. After all, they knew each other ever since Yuan was a little boy. Despite this, the boy didn't offer water to his bodyguard. The water of the Fountain of Jade was only for the Imperial Family.

After finishing his glass, the boy stood up from his throne and yawned.

" I wish to take a bath now, before I go for my night studies." Said him to his secretaries, who obediently nodded in agreement. "It would be pleasurable if my dearest Chaka and Eykha joined me in the bath. After this, I'd like my studies to go unbothered for the night"

"Yes, Son of Heaven, we'll call them immediately!" answered the men while bowing before leaving the room.

' Such a long and tiresome day…' said the Emperor sighing before looking throughout the window into the vast city of Yenking. 'But being the Emperor also has it's advantages.'

He then left towards the Palace's baths, thinking about how the warm water would help him relieve himself from the stress of the day.

(Small Time Skip)

The Imperial bath was a huge room with an open roof which allowed one to see the sky, but could also be closed quickly in case of rain. The theme was the typical eastern garden, and various plants and sculptures could be seen around the boiling pools. There were also small fish ponds full of Golden Fishes, another thing the Empress Dowager brought from her home country, the islands of Nil Kamui.

'To think that the combination of two enemy countries would form such a beautiful scenario.' Thought Yuan as he rested his back against the pool's wall. 'But at least the relations between the two have improved since my parents' marriage…'

His hair was loose behind his back and his kimono was hanged on the wall. His thin but muscled body was uncovered, except for a towel around his waist.

The Emperor then heard the sound of a paper door flipping and turned to see Chaka and Eykha, two of his 'wives', come into the room with towels around their slim bodies.

Chaka was a classical Han beauty and was the youngest daughter of the king of Hsi Hsia, a distant small kingdom far west of the Han Empire. She had a pale white skin which resembled the finest chinaware, long black hair which reached her mid-back and that she kept tied in a ponytail, a pair of mid-sized breasts and black eyes which could hypnotize any man.

The other girl, Eykha, was a Yokai from Nil Kamui who was first called to be one of his mother's handmaids when she was 5 but, in the end, both started falling for each other until Yuan took her as a concubine. She was 2 years younger than him and had short chin-length black hair, an angel-like face, golden eyes and furry black cat ears which denounced her Nil Kamuian origin.

"We have arrived, Yuan-sama." Said Chaka with a bow while Eykha just greeted him with a head movement. The two then entered the bath with him and he saw as they removed their towels, showing their bodies to him and making him aroused. The two then began to wash his upper body with care, making sure to clean every part of his body with soap and oils as he sat there in the bathtub. During all of it they talked about various subjects such as politics, poetry and reading. Eventually, the two were finished and Yuan sat there, the two women laying on his chest, already sleeping.

One thing he was sure as he felt their soft skin rubbing against him was…

It was good to rule Yenking.

(Small Time Skip)

After a long and pleasurable bath with two of his favorite women, Yuan went to his personal studio.

It was a huge, circular room with bookshelves full of scrolls which contained almost all of the knowledge of the Lands of Eastern Jade (from basic spells and preparing Cho Dofu to how to build cannons, aircraft prototypes and advanced Senjūtsu) instead of walls, a circular map carpet covered the ground showing the Han Empire, the surrounding states of the Eastern lands, the Rub' al Khali desert and eastern stepped, the Elven kingdoms and, very far to the west, a land called Halkeginia, where a huge realm called Kingdom of Brimir dominated the whole land. There was also a 20ft long table made of wood from Goguryo, where various documents, papers and read scrolls were located at.

Sitting in front of the table, Yuan was working on his most recent research. He was wearing his favorite Hanfu, the black silk one he wore during the Lantern Festival and his hair was running free over his back.

One of the few hobbies the Emperor had was to study the neighboring civilizations' history, languages, medicine, magic, geography, politics and technological development, write volumes containing those information, and store this data in the Imperial Archive, a huge building inside the White Lotus Complex which contained millennia of research of the technologically advanced Han civilization, where the cannon, gunpowder, dragon taming, Senjūtsu and other innovations first appeared.

His most recent interest was on the far western lands, in the Halkeginia continent. Yuan has been trying to uncover the mysteries surrounding that strange people since some merchants arrived at Yenking, two months ago.

Halkeginia was never visited by any Han, even though the 178th Emperor, Lánbǎoshí, ordered the building of a great road starting in Yenking, crossing the Middle Kingdom and Rub' al Khali until the Elven realms, in order to transport the precious silk, chinaware, tea and other products from the Han Empire until the Western lands. That's the reason why it was called the Silk Road. However, ever since then, the Empire has closed itself from western influence and the Silk Road grew into a dangerous highway where bandits, wild monsters and nomadic tribes could attack even the airships at any moment, only heavily protected groups of merchants guided through the desert by their enemies, the elves could survive the month-lasting crossing. As such, westerners were rare(appearing at a century ratio) in the Eastern Jade, where they were also deemed as barbarians who had undeveloped magic and hygiene, even though Yuan agreed they took only a few baths a month, unlike the Han, who liked to bath every day.

'Whatever, I just want to satiate my curiosity.' Thought the Emperor as he then continued to register more info on his scroll.

Little did he know, but his life was about to change as, on the other side of the globe, a pink haired mage prepared to summon her Familiar.

(Meanwhile in Halkeginia)

Magic Academy, Tristain

The second year students were really excited about this day.

It was the day when they'd summon a companion for life, a familiar

However, one of these students was worried about today.

Her name was Louise Françoise de La Vallière and she had light pink hair and eyes ,white skin and beautiful, but childish looks.

She was known as Zero Louise, duo to her failing in casting any spell.

But she made a promise to herself, that she'd summon the best familiar ever to serve her and that her familiar would show the others she was able to use magic after all.

As the students performed the summoning rite, some familiars were amazing, while others weren't so much.

Her rival Kirche summoned a huge red salamander with a flaming tail, Tabitha surprisingly summoned a blue dragon, Guiche summoned a brown mole(which was pretty weird) and Montmorency summoned a small orange frog.

Now, it was her turn...the moment she waited for her entire life

As she walked towards the middle of the group, Kirche said "Go there Zero Louise, summon something worth of you"

"She'll probably cause another explosion!" teased another student.

"She's really a Zero." Said another one.

Enraged by her words, Louise started the summoning chant:"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call. I wish from the very bottom of my heart, add to my guidance and appear!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

As soon as she finished, a huge explosion covered the circle with smoke, hiding her familiar from her view.

(Back in Yenking)

The Emperor yawned lazily while resting his back against the chair some more. He was tired from the entire day of work but he fought back against sleep, he had a research to do and he wasn't going to stop until he finished it. The, he suddenly heard a voice echoing from far away, it was feminine, almost childlike, and spoke in a completely foreign language to him.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe,"

He raised from his chair immediately, his hand going for a sheathed Piandao, a deeply curved saber meant for slashing and draw-cutting, leaning against the wall and prepared to fight. As the voice returned no more, he went towards the paper door and slid it open, before looking around the corridors. Seeing no one coming, he returned inside and sat back on his chair, keeping the sword on his hips though.

'Maybe it was just my tired mind pulling a prank on me.' Thought Yuan as he then was about to resume his work when suddenly…

"my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call." The feminine voice echoed again and this time, he was sure he heard it.

" **Senjūtsu arts: Chakra Pulse!** " chanted him as he then felt as his senses went up tenfold, he could visualize all the beings with magic inside the palace. Cao Cao's serious signature was training with hid sword, his younger sister's Tianzi signature was in the gardens, taking care of the flowers, his mother, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Yasaka's signature was currently taking a bath with her handmaids. All the other signatures were also doing their normal activities, nothing out of normal or hostile. But then, how was he hearing this voice? Was it an unknown technique?

"Well then, I should investigate it myself." Said him as he prepared to leave. "Maybe Cao Cao can help me."

" I wish from the very bottom of my heart, add to my guidance and appear!"

The voice said once more and this time, a green mirror-like magic screen appeared in front of him. It looked like liquid crystal and he couldn't see what was on the other side, he could just feel a strange magical signature from there.

'What is it?' thought the boy curiously as he then touched the surface, only for it to wrap around his arm and start pulling him in. 'What?!'

"Guards!" he called furiously as he then extended his hand to the side and it suddenly started to glow. " **Nine Tails mode, release Seal 1**!"

Light surrounded the young emperor and suddenly, red lines appeared on his cheeks, his long hair turned white, his eyes turned blood red, his canine teeth grew until they became fangs, claws formed where before were nails and nine long pure-white furred fox tails formed behind his back. That was his inheritance from his mother's side, the Kyuubi form.

Each of the tails then formed furry hands that immediately grabbed anything fix in the room in order to keep him in place. But even that wasn't enough and the portal kept pulling him more and more. Almost the entirety of his arm was already swallowed by the green screen. He then heard as the door was kicked open by Cao Cao and other members of his Lapis-lazuli guard, plus some eunuchs and servants.

"Help!" asked Yuan as he tried to channel magic energy into the green screen without success. What kind of magic was that? Would the Emperor of Han lose for a simple spell.

"Your Majesty!" said Cao Cao as he then unsheathed his sword and prepared to cut Yuan's body in half, should it be necessary. Noticing this and not wanting to be maimed, the young emperor raised his free hand towards the soldier and started channeling his own magic energy into it.

"Wait, Son of Heaven!" pleaded one of the guards when he saw what the boy was about to do.

" **Diamond Goddess Blessing: Crystal Tulip**!" chanted him. The result was almost immediate and his magic solidified and formed a small beautiful Tulip flower made of purely pink crystals over his palm. He then sent it floating towards Cao Cao. At this point, the portal was already at his neck, the nine tails failing to hold him in place so he deactivated his Yokai form." Use it to find me, Cao Cao. I have a feeling you'll be able to do it."

And with a last serene smile, Yuan finally stopped resisting and felt as his body was entirely sucked inside the portal, the light completely embracing him as he felt lighter, as light as the wind.

"Until then, have my sister rule for me, right?"

With this last statement, the Emperor of Han vanished in an explosion of light, leaving his subjects astonished.

"Yuan-samaaa!" screamed Cao Cao furiously as he tried to jump into the closing portal, only to be held by his companions.

"Wait a little, general." Said one of the soldiers.

"The Son of Heaven left us with a way to find him, don't worry." Said another.

"That's right, Cao Cao." Said a calm feminine voice behind them and all turned to see a breathtakingly beautiful middle aged woman with an angel-like face, long chocolate brown hair going down until her waist, shining purple eyes and cat ears appearing from her head, showing Yokai origins. "My son used his Diamond Goddess Blessing to leave you with a guiding star towards his location."

Her name was Yasaka, Yasaka Nakatomi, first princess of the Island Empire of Nil Kamui, daughter of the current Yokai Fox Emperor (Yuan's grandfather) and Empress Dowager of Han. While her origins made most of the courtiers initially hostile to her when she married the late emperor, her sympathy, sweet smile, strength as Nine Tailed Fox and, mainly, very sharp intelligence made her very popular and influent in the Imperial Court. She also did her best to keep her two only children, Yuan and Tianzi, safe.

"What should we do now, Yasaka-sama? The Son of Heaven is gone, a co-emperor must be crowned as well as a Regency Council must be established in order to keep order in the country." Said an eunuch administrator as he bowed to the Empress Dowager.

"I'll make sure to tell Tianzi she will be assuming the Imperial Throne while her brother is gone." Said Yasaka seriously as she then left the room, leaving an astonished Cao Cao behind as the ministers, eunuchs and guards followed after her to help in the plannings.

'How can she be this calm while her son was sucked out to somewhere far away?' thought the guard. 'Where are you, Yuan-sama?'

He didn't know, however, that the Empress Dowager also had her worries about her only and beloved son. As the princess walked on the corridors of the vast palace towards her daughter's room, she started thinking about how things changed for her son.

Yuan and Tianzi were children of a late marriage of the former Emperor, Dorgon. Yasaka, their mother, was given by her father, Emperor Teiji of Nil Kamui, to the old man as a part of the peace treaty between the two great nations of Han and Nil Kamui after a long-fought naval and land war over the peninsula of Goguryo. She still remembered how she and her children were segregated and isolated, mainly by the Emperor's other children, from the court for being Yokai or, in the case of Yuan and Tianzi, half-yokai. This was expected to keep happening until Dorgon died. Then, Yasaka expected her and her children to be expelled from the palace and sent to exile somewhere, maybe even her home country. She never expected her children to inherit anything.

That was, until Yuan's talents came to surface, when he was only 11.

Diamond Goddess Blessing was a legendary skill, only present on the annals of Han history, when the first two God-Emperors ruled all these lands but now, one of their descendants awakened it.

Using this power as a way to build support for him and his family, the young Yuan, backed by Yasaka and the loyal Cao, earned the title of heir of the Mandate of Heaven, eventually excluding his siblings from the succession line and sending them to exile in different places of the globe, such as the wild islands of Aotearoa, to the south. Then, three years ago, Dorgon died, leaving the path clear for their ascension.

Now, however, her son was gone and Tianzi was only 12, meaning only her had the power to keep the Mandate of Heaven in their hands.

Yasaka wouldn't give up. The Nine Tailed Foxes were known for their wisdom and power, she would show them what she was made of.

Should any claimant appear, she would crush them with fangs and claws, just like she did to her enemies in court.

( In Halkeginia)

At the first moment, everything was dark, then suddenly, light came, before a cloud of dust was lifted around him, blocking most of his vision.

The first thing Yuan Wei, Son of Heaven, God-Emperor of Han and the world's most powerful ruler saw when got out of the car was a kid. She looked like she was 12 and had pink hair and eyes. By her side was a bald man ,who wore glasses and looked like a teacher. Both, however, looked much different than the other people he had seen. They had different facial traits and hair colors and their clothes were also different from anything he had seen in Eastern Jade, long cloaks made of wool ad well as white long-sleeved shirts and tight pants.

Looking around, he could also see that almost everyone there, except the bald man( who looked like the eunuchs at his court) was young, maybe 16-17 years old and the combination of hair colors and styles almost made him dizzy. The wands in their hands were also a strange asset, his people has developed a much more efficient way to channel magic through magic circles, equations and Senjutsu, meaning he was dealing with technologically backwards people.

There was also the architecture. The place he was in was built mostly in stone, with round towers, tall stone walls and strange glass windows, contrary to the light mixed structures they usually built in Han. The structure at all was different even from the Hinduran temples built when the subcontinent was unified, millennia ago.

'Basically, it means that…' he then returned his gaze to the two people standing in front of him with looks of curiosity. 'I'm in barbarian land.'

As the Emperor of the Han, Yuan decided to adopt a respectful and dignified position, as if he didn't care a bit about the number of people around him. His serene face didn't show any of the curiosity he had about the strange Westerners, who seemed to be muttering about him in a strange barbaric language which was a mix of sweet sound like 'çois' with stressed sounds like 'Tristain'. Much different from the Han language he was used to but a but similar to the ones spoken in Hindura. The beasts around him also called a bit of his attention, what was their exact function?

Unknown to the Emperor, however, Louise's mind was just as messy. The pinkette girl was having a lot of trouble trying to define what the young man in front of her was.

(Louise POV)

At first, she thought she had summoned a commoner as a Familiar, as such bringing shame to her family's name for centuries to come but then, she started seeing the details on his appearance and her opinion started to change…

The first thing was his beauty. The man in front of her was one women would fight like dragons for. He had long dark brown hair which was let loose on his back, purple eyes which seemed to hypnotize her every time she looked at them, pale white skin which looked like pure porcelain and an almost girly face which made her think whether he was really a man.

There were also his clothes, they didn't look like anything made in Tristain…no, in the entire Halkeginia! The long black robe he wore covered most of his body and had strange patterns on the sleeve edges and collar, as well as a long serpent-like beast made of Gold wires over all his left arm. It was also made of the rarest kind of fabric in the continent, Silk. Silk came only from legendary lands beyond the Great Desert and even higher nobles had difficulties in buying it because of the price, but that man wore the finest of it as if it was an usual attire.

Another thing she could also see in him was authority. His face was calm and serene, almost as if he despised the people around him. That characteristic was only present on Kings and Queens, maybe not even Henrietta had such an air.

That's why she was sure he was no commoner, but a noble. And a very powerful one. Louise shivered when his penetrating purple eyes fell on her once more. She was brushed out of her thoughts by Kirche and the other students.

"It seems Louise really overdid herself~" said the older girl playfully.

"She really is a Zero after all, to summon a commoner as a familiar!" said Mallicorne laughing.

"But he really is handsome…" commented a girl.

"Ms. Vallière, please finish the summoning rite." Said her teacher Colbert in a commanding tone.

"Please sensei, let me try it again!" pleaded Louise desperately as she then looked back at the man and pointed at him. "I don't want a Human Familiar!"

"I'm afraid you can't, that would be a violation of the Holy Law." Said Colbert with a headshake. "Now please, finish the ritual or you'll be really expelled from the academy, Ms. Vallière."

Louise then looked back at the stranger.

He still seemed to be on the same position, but now his eyes were looking at her with curiosity, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"Yes, sensei…" muttered Louise embarrassed before walking towards the stranger.

"You should be grateful, it's not everyday a noble does it to you." She said embarrassedly, even though he didn't seem to understand her and just stared back with curiosity. "My name is Louise Françoise de la Baume le Blanc de La Vallière." The girl then waved her hand in front of his face." Pentagon which rules the 5 elements, bless this man and make him my familiar."

She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, the boy surprisingly answering to it. His tasted like cinnamon, as if he had been eating the rare spice frequently. Finally breaking free from the kiss, Louise panted while the man just stood normal.

After breaking free from the kiss, Louise saw as runes formed on the stranger's left palm, glowing with a white light. What most surprised her (and even the other students), though, was that he didn't seem up to talking at all. That was, until the torrent of words was released…

"Wènhòu xīfāng rén. Wǒ shì shàngdì - tiānhuáng zǐ zi, tiāntáng zhīzǐ, zuànshí gōngzhǔ de hòudài, hànrén de hànwèi zhě hé tiānshǐ de chí yǒu rén, hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ." Said the stranger in a very strange language, nothing she had ever heard of. The words left his mouth so quickly that neither her, nor Colbert, nor none the other students could understand a single word.

"Colbert-sensei, which language is he speaking at? Is it Germanian? Or, could this be the Elven Language?!" asked Louise, somewhat afraid her Familiar was a Firstborn, but her teacher shook his head in denial.

"No, Ms. Vallière. His language… I've never heard something like this."

The strange way to speak was already causing whispers among the other students.

"Hey hey, have you heard what he said?" asked a girl.

"I have no idea." Answered another.

"Could he be an elf? He has no pointed ears though…"

Seeing that he wasn't being understood, the young man sighed before spreading his arms, making a scroll of paper and a writing brush covered in black ink appear from nothingness. He then started writing and after he finished, he dismissed the brush and showed them the paper.

" **問候西方人。我是上帝** **-** **天皇子子** **，** **天子** **，** **鑽石公主的後代** **，** **漢人的捍衛者和天使的持有人** **，** **很高興見到你。** **"**

'What the hell are those symbols? Are they drawings?' thought Louise sweat dropping.

"I believe I have a solution to this problem, Ms. Valliére." Said Colbert as he then raised his staff towards the stranger noble and pointed it at his face. " Ousulu Berou Om"

'That is, a translation spell?!' thought Louise surprised as she saw her teacher offering his hand to the handsome man who, however, didn't make any signal of taking it.

"Greetings, Familiar-san, my name is Jean Colbert, professor at the Tristain Magic Academy. May we have your name?" asked the bald man with a kind smile. His hand still in the air in front of the stranger, who still didn't answer to the handshake. He instead gave them a slight bow with his upper body before raising once more.

"Greetings Westerners." Said the man this time in their language, his voice sounding really authoritative this time. "I am God-Emperor Zi Jing of Han, the Son of Heaven, defender of the Han people, descendant of the Diamond Princess and holder of the Mandate of Heaven. It's nice to make you an acquaintance."

"God-Emperor?!"

The surprise of the students echoed all over the courtyard, making Yuan sigh at their ignorance over the Eastern world.

"Yes yes, now…" he said incisively and, this time, his voice sounded furious and even more authoritative. The magic power suddenly becoming dense around him, as if gravity has just increased by 5 times. "I want to know why did you bring me here?"

 **A/N: Don't forget to review and until next month! Byebye~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Son of Heaven

Prologue Arc II: The Son of Heaven and his Tsundere Mistress

 **A/N: Hey there guys! Long time no see!**

 **Sorry for taking so long to publish the second chapter of Zero no Kotei, I had some problems with both College tests and my girlfriend. Also, I am about to request transference to Queen's university, in Canada, so I have to plan a lot of things here as well.**

 **Anyways, let's go for the reading and, please, don't forget to review.**

Yuan POV

"Greetings Westerners." Said Yuan in his language once more, however, the duo in front of him seemed to understand him this time, maybe it was an effect from that spell the bald man used."I am God-Emperor Zi Jing of Han, the Son of Heaven, defender of the Han people, descendant of the Diamond Princess and holder of the Mandate of Heaven. It's nice to make you an acquaintance."

"God-Emperor?!" The surprise of the students echoed all over the courtyard, making Yuan sigh at their ignorance over the Eastern world. Yuan couldn't really understand those Westerners, their habits, language and magic surprised him. They were the only people he had met who didn't know anything about Han, they didn't even understand the ideograms he wrote! 'Intriguing, to say the least…'

"Yes yes, now…" Yuan said incisively and, this time, his voice sounded furious and even more authoritative. He also decided to let his magic power flow outside his body, leaking the air around him with it. It had the desired effect, since it made everybody there shiver. "I want to know why did you bring me here?"

This made the pinkette girl shiver even more and this time, Yuan decided to be merciful and stopped leaking the air with magic power. Although he had no children, the Emperor actually enjoyed having kids around and usually spent some of his rare free time playing with his little sister, Tianzi, whom the girl looked strangely similar to.

The Emperor sighed and went closer to the duo, before talking to the bald man.

"We can talk about it later, for now I'd like to talk to you both in private." Said him still seriously, but in a softer tone than before. "My name is Yuan and if you don't mind, I'd also want some books and maps of this continent before returning home."

"W-wait a little!" said the pink haired girl with a heavy blush on her face. "You can't return home!"

"And why is that?" asked Yuan, still retaining his composure even after being sure this girl was trying to boss him around.

"Well, that's quite a complicated thing to explain Yuan-sa-" Colbert started explaining but he was cut by an outfit of laughter by the students around them.

"Because you're my Familiar! A Familiar should always be by his Master's side!" she protested once more, her childish ways making Yuan a little more comprehensive towards the pinkette girl.

The reason why he was doing this?

He could see through her light pink eyes that she was desperate about him becoming her Familiar. Maybe it was just his imagination but the students around were making fun of her right after he arrived In the place, although he couldn't confirm it because the Translation Spell, which had a Hinduran counterpart called Language Tree, wasn't casted at the time. For the moment, the Emperor would try to be as patient with her as possible, if he didn't find a way to go back to the Diamond Court on the next few hours, that is.

"Familiar? What exactly is this?" asked the Emperor calmly, his serene tone calming his supposed master down a little. One of the things that he had learned in the court was that speaking calmly to someone angry, mainly his lovers when he was too busy working to give them attention, would make them calm down, or at least stop and listen to reason.

It always worked and most of the time he avoided fights with his girls.

Louise was about to speak once more but she was signaled to keep quiet by Colbert with a hand gesture.

"Students, that's all for today. You have class now so you should go back to classroom." Ordered the bald teacher. Hearing that, the students gave Yuan a last curious glance before taking off the courtyard using (basic) wind magic. fun "Now then Yuan-san and ére, I'd like to have a talk with you two. Can you follow me to my office? I need to ask ére's familiar some questions."

"That's great, I also have some questions to ask." Said Yuan with a nod as he then followed between Colbert and Louise towards the teacher's office. A lesson he also learned at court was that a leader walked always in the front but, although he did his best to not show it, he didn't have any idea on what to really do. He was far away from home and with no certain means to go back.

For the first time, the Emperor of Han was completely lost.

(Small Time Skip)

Colbert's office, Magic Academy of Tristain

After some minutes walking around the academy (with Yuan memorizing every detail of the still strange building),they arrived at Colbert's private office, which was a large room full of books( which, in the Eastern Jade lands, weren't used by the Han, who preferred scrolls, but by the Hindurans to the south), papers written on the strange barbaric alphabet, beakers and pipes which contained various chemical substances and various other things, showing that the man was a researcher, and quite a dedicated one.

There was also a large window, which allowed light to come inside the room, behind a very long table, where three chairs were placed, one with the back to the window and two facing it.

'Some of these substances…' thought the Son of Heaven while taking a quick glance at some of the beakers. 'They were developed in Han. I can see gunpowder, the old-fashioned burning oil and some others…'

"Why don't we sit down, Yuan-san?"

He was broken off by his thoughts by Colbert and then noticed he was the only one standing in the place. Both the pink-haired girl, whose name he discovered to be Louise (a soft sounded one, much to his relief, he didn't know if he could really say a stressed name) and the bald teacher were already sitting respectively facing and with the back to the window. The Emperor then sat down and the trio just sat there for some seconds, silence reigning between them.

"So Yuan-san, you say you from a far-away country called Han…" Said the bald man eagerly, his eyes shining with the curiosity of a researcher when facing a new mystery, a feeling Yuan knew very well. "Could you tell me more about it?"

'He insists in not calling me Emperor or Son of Heave but, unlike Cao Cao, who at least uses an honorific, those westerners treat me like their equal. Interesting…' thought Yuan as he then changed the flux of Chakra, a powerful and easy-to-manipulate type of energy only found on magical creatures such as the Yokai, Magic Creatures, Gods( who lived in the Heavens and usually didn't come down), Demi-Gods and Sages, towards his hand, forming a small ball of light. Colbert and Louise looked at it curiously and he chanted.

" **Imperial Divine Youjutsu Arts: Imperial Treasury Technique** "

He then formed the image of a wooden block showing the Yellow River on his mind, strongly desiring for it to come.

The effect was almost immediate and a small wooden block showing a colored printed image of the Yellow river passing by the city of Baotou appeared over his palm. He then placed the block over the table, allowing Louise and Colbert to take a look at it.

"This is one of the landscapes in my home country, the provincial city of Baotou, in the countryside." Commented him. "Do you want me to talk some more about Han?"

"Please, Yuan-san." Answered the teacher with a nod and he started the explanation.

" The Celestial Empire of Han is located far east from here, across the Rub' al Kali desert and the mountains of U-Tsang, in the lands of the Eastern Jade. You probably don't know anything or very little about it, mostly because of the great distances and Han's own isolationist policies, but many of the products you have here in Tristain, if that's how it's spelled, come from there. Some examples can be the Silk, Spices, Porcelain and others. Thank you." said the Emperor while accepting a glass of water offered by the teacher, who also served Louise. He then took a sip before continuing. "Our population is about 400.000.000 people of various cultures, such as Jianghuai, which is the dominant group, Miao, Min, Yan, Jin, and others, grouped into a single culture group called Han. The country itself is ruled by the God- Emperor, also called Son of Heaven, who runs the country with absolute authority aided by ministers, eunuchs, princes and commanders."

"God-Emperor?" asked Louise this time, a slight hint of curiosity in her voice as she looked at the Emperor's girly face.

"That's right, my lineage, the Wei dynasty, descends from a Goddess called the Diamond Princess. She is the one who established the Middle-Kingdom after the Ten Kingdoms and Five dynasties period, as well as founder of my lineage, the Wei dynasty. "Answered Yuan with a warm smile, making the girl look away with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "I am currently the 249th Emperor of Han, the Zi Jing Emperor, Yuan Nakatomi Wei, son of the 248th Emperor, Dorgon Wei, and the 1st Princess of Nil Kamui, Yasaka Nakatomi."

"I see, but that's incredible!" said Colbert excitedly. "Tristain barely has 2 million inhabitants, while Germania, Romalia, Albion and Gallia only have a few more. How is a country able to feed so many people?!"

"The population of Han can be explained by our prosperous rice agriculture on the flooded riverbanks of the Blue and Yellow Rivers and the Grand Canal, which my people intensely developed by using canals and new technologies, our rainy and hot climate, as well as the presence of various metals, such as Coal and Iron, in the land, that made the settlement in the region easier. "Answered him calmly. "These factors, combined with an efficient administration, made the Han such a populous country."

"I see…" muttered Colbert thoughtfully. "In Han, the rulers managed to curb the nobility's power, thus allowing a more efficient administration of the land. Is that right?"

"Exact, in the Empire's core lands, the nobles only have Estates, wealth and privileges, but they don't rule provinces (even the Kings and Princes only ruled in name), this is work for the Prefects, Eunuchs, Secretaries and Governors. In the Border Territories and Marches, however, the Princes actually rule the territory so, let's say it's a mixed system." Explained Yuan as he looked at Louise and then back at Colbert with a smile. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. What is this place about?"

"This academy views to train young noble children from all over Halkeginia on how to use magic." Explained Colbert. "Don't you have magic academies at your country?"

"Yes we do, but ours are more militarized, accept anyone as long as he/she has talent and are controlled by the Temples, the Eunuchs or the Bureaucrats, each with their own kind of mages." Said the Emperor while waving his hand around the office. "I can't see any weapons here so I imagine this institution only teaches a person how to use magic for other activities such as construction."

"Exact, here in the Magic Academy we don't train warriors, our country is a peaceful one you see." Answered the teacher, though Yuan deeply doubted his words. Any country which calls itself peaceful has no power to raise an army and defend itself, thus falling on other country's mercy. Basically, countries such as Goguryo or Dai Viet, which needed Han protection against their aggressive neighbors.

" I see…" said Yuan thoughtfully. "Now then, my turn. What is a Familiar?"

"A Familiar is a being summoned by a mage to serve him, but most of the mages treat them as part of the family and valuable partners." Explained Colbert in a teaching tone. "But your case is different, I've never heard of a human familiar before…"

"This is quite weird, considering I'm talented with magic as well…" Yuan then turned to his summoner. "What do you think of it, Louise-san? Don't you think it's strange?"

"I-I also d-don't k-know." Answered the girl with a mad blush on her face before turning to the other side, unable to face the handsome man. Ever since she discovered he was an Emperor, she avoided even facing him properly.

"I see." Said the boy thoughtfully before returning his gaze for Colbert. "Would you like to talk about anything else?"

"I'm afraid not, Yuan-san." Answered Colbert with a calm smile. "Ms. Valliére has class now and I wouldn't like to take her time much longer."

"I see." Said the Emperor before standing up and adjusting his jet-black silk Hanfu. That was one of the disadvantages of the robe, it was comfortable, but sitting on anything but a throne with it would be bothering. "Well them, as requested before, I'd like some books and maps from this country and, if possible, from the entire region as well." Despite the soft tone and the slight smile on the boy's face, that wasn't a request, was an order. The Emperor then thought for some seconds before continuing. "Also, if possible, it would be good if new clothes were sent to Louise-san's bedroom as well."

"Very well, Yuan-san, I'll take your request to Headmaster Osmond." Answered Colbert with a nod before standing up and starting to pick some books from the shelf, he then handed them to Yuan. "I'll be sending more to Ms. Valliére's room as well, maybe tonight they will already be there."

Louise stared at Yuan curiously. "Why do you want all these books?" asked her, losing some of her embarrassment around her handsome Familiar.

"Oh my Louise-chan~, you're finally opening up." Teased the boy with a playful smile, earning an embarrassed blush from his "master" and breaking the ice in the room at the same time. The adding of –chan instead of –san only made the girl fluster even more. He then decided to answer her question. "I'd like to learn more about this country as the maps we have in Han aren't very recent, the best we have is about 6000 years old, from the reign of 178th Emperor, Manao, when the Han made a pact with the Arsacid Kingdom of Pars."

"Pars?" asked Louise tilting her head, curiosity evident in her eyes.

Pars was another distant region of the east, a former kingdom located in a mountainous plateau of the Rub' al Khali desert. Almost as ancient as the Han Empire in terms of culture, the region of Pars, however, wasn't as stable in dynastic terms and various families ruled the kingdom. The ruling dynasty was of nomadic origin and was named Khwarezmid, consequently naming the realm Kwharezm as well. Their population was about 20 million people and, like the Han, was made up by multiethnic groups of which the dominant was Parsian.

"Pars is another kingdom east of Rub' al Khali, it is a huge, mountainous kingdom ruled by a Shah. They are ferocious warriors and skilled horse breeders, also produce beautiful rugs and jewels. Their religion is Zunbil and they venerate the sun as their main deity." Answered him in a teaching tone. One of the good things of being a bookworm is that you get to know almost everything, mainly if you have 10 thousand years of research to explore. "The ancient Shahs warred with the first Han Emperors, but eventually the relations between the empires improved."

"Impressive, it seems we'll get along well, Yuan-san." Said Colbert with a smile. The Emperor could agree, scholars, who could understand them? "Anyways, you and Ms. Valliére should go to the classroom, class is about to start."

"Right" answered the emperor before turning to Louise with a smile. "Shall we go, Louise-chan?"

"H-hai." Answered the Valliére fidgeting. Getting flustered only by this... the Emperor wondered how would teasing her entertain him, at least until he was able to return home, of course.

(Small Time Skip)

Second year classroom, Magic Academy.

'What a boring class…' thought Yuan, now laying his head over the table in an attempt to sleep. 'And it's still daytime here! I was about to sleep back home!' His thoughts then went to what he would do with his harem before sleeping and a small trail of blood ran out of his nose. The Han Empire needed an heir (or heiress) soon, he was already 21 and childless, while most of his predecessors were already filling the palace's chambers with children.

The teacher was a middle-aged somewhat fat lady named Miss Chevreuse and, from what she said, she was a Triangle Earth Mage (as if he knew what it meant).

"There are four types of mage, based on how many elements they can combine in a single spell. Can someone tell me what are the four types?" Asked the teacher with a smile. Then, a girl with curled blonde hair and blue eyes stood up to answer. If he wasn't wrong, her name was Montmorency. Seriously, why didn't the Westerners choose less complicated names such as Xuan, Zhi, Cheng or Ho?

"The four types of mage are: Dot, if you can use one element, Line, if you can merge two, Triangle, if you can merge three, and finally Square, if you can merge four." She then sat down once more. This left the Emperor thoughtful. 'So there is a rank between the mages' thought the young man. 'The weakest is Dot… hmmm… I wonder how powerful is a Square.'

The mages at Han also had their own hierarchy, but it was more based on religion. The lowest ranks were Acolyte and Monk, who usually had small Chakra reserves and weren't able to perform many spells in a row, while the highest were Sage and Buddha. Sages were the ones who mastered Senjutsu, they could use nature's Chakra to replenish their own immense reserves and also mastered hand-to-hand combat, while Buddhas were the rarest, they were Sages that reached the highest plane of holiness and turned into monstrously powerful deities. Buddhas were so rare that only the greatest Emperors and Sages, such as the Pearl Emperor, could become one.

"Very good, Ms. Montmorency." Answered the plump woman while looking around the classroom. "I suppose everybody here can use at least one kind of magic, right?"

"Not everyone teacher." Interrupted a (extremely) busty red-haired girl with tanned skin and golden eyes. As he found out earlier, her name was Kirche von Zerbst and she was one of the students that were present at the courtyard when he was summoned. Her looks greatly resembled him of the Hinduran people, to the southwest of Han, despite the Hindurans having black hair, not red, and usually wearing their cotton robes and turbans. "There is a student who can't use magic, with Zero success rate in using it."

Then he noticed every single head in the class was turned to Louise. 'Oh my, so my master can't use magic but…' thought him with a playful smile. 'how was she able to bring me from the other side of the globe then?'

Yes, the Han, unlike most other civilizations, already knew their world was a sphere. The more expansionist and explorer Emperors, such as the 178th Emperor, Lánbǎoshí, even organized expeditions to discover new lands and bring them into the Hanosphere (name given to the Han sphere of influence). The famous admiral, Zheng He, even discovered a new continent to the Far East, where tribes of fearsome warriors fought each other for sacrifices to their Gods and Emperors of gold ruled over vast extensions of land from their pyramids of stone. To the West, tribes and kingdoms of black-skinned people ruled over the vast jungles of Kilwa, some of them even paying tributes to the Han Emperor as well. He even had a single-horned beast named Rhino as a pet!

"Well, I hope you discover your element soon." Said the teacher with a warm smile. She was a really kind woman, probably it was the age, despite his grandmother being an old spider the same way. "Now then, shall we continue?"

"Yes, Ms. Chevreuse" answered the students in unison.

"Today, I'll continue teaching you the subject from last class." She then drew some small stones out of her sleeve and placed them over a table. "Alchemy."

'Alchemy?' thought Yuan, suddenly interested. He then leaned in closer to listen to the Teacher better, causing an interrogative look from Louise. 'So the Westerners use it too, I'd better register it.' He then used his Youjutsu Imperial Treasury Technique to bring him a scroll, a writing brush and black ink. The other students looked at him with even more curiosity (already caused by his Hanfu), but he didn't mind their stares. He didn't like the pens they used to write, he'd rather write like a proper Han.

He then watched as the teacher drew her wand out of her sleeve (Hey, he also liked to store things in his sleeves!), pointed it at the stones and chanted.

" **Rel Im Yon**."

Then, the stones turned into a golden metal, much to the students surprise.

"Is that gold?!" asked Kirche with widened eyes.

"No, it's brass. Only Square class mages can transmute gold and I'm only a... Triangle Class mage." Answered the teacher with a sigh as she guarded her wand in her sleeve once more. "Now, dos anybody want to try?"

As nobody answered, she was about to choose a student, but then a pale white delicate hand was raised.

"I'd like to." Said Yuan with a smile.

"What?! A commoner trying to use magic?" asked a fat, blonde boy with a smirk.

"Hey Malicorne, don't you see his clothes?" whispered a girl who sat beside the fatty, now named Malicorne. "It's obvious he is a noble, he is wearing silk! Besides… didn't he say he was an Emperor back then?"

The two then engaged into a small discussion about Yuan's nobility but the Emperor decided to ignore that. He was the Son of Heaven, his lineage came from the Diamond Princess, who ruled the Han 10.000 years before, and even further, if he took his Zhou lineage into account. The arrogant noble kids there couldn't compare to him in prestige, wealth and power.

As he walked towards the teacher, he noticed a pair of cold eyes accompanying every single step of his. It was a cold, calculating look, the look of someone who was used to fight and kill. He secretly used his Yokai senses to detect where the owner of said eyes was and, when he turned to the class, he met the blue eyes that watched him from the tables.

She was a petite girl, about the same height as Louise, who had blue hair, matching cold eyes, and wore glasses. She also had a staff leaning against the seat beside her, but he knew she was ready to strike at any moment. If he wasn't wrong, her name was Tabitha, and she was a pretty mysterious girl who summoned a blue Rhime Dragon as a Familiar. Interesting…

"Do you know how to use the spell, Mr…" started the teacher. Yuan noticed she was particularly curious about his Hanfu. Well, it wasn't everyday that the God-Emperor of Han came to the West so that was expected.

"Yuan, Yuan Wei." Answered him with a polite bow, before giving her a warm smile. "And, answering to your question, yes, I do know how to use Alchemy. But…"

He then released a bit of his Yokai Chakra to turn one of his fingernails into a claw, before making a small cut on one of his delicate fingertips. Needless to say, it caused a lot of commotion in the class, and the students started to whisper about what he was about to do. He casually heard 'Is he crazy?' or 'What is he doing?', turning back to the class, he saw Louise was staring at him with widened eyes, while Tabitha kept her neutral gaze but he could detect a bit of curiosity in her eyes.

"Mine is different from what you're used to." Completed him with a smile. He then used his blood to draw a circle around the stones, before completing it with a pentagram and a square and writing many equations and numbers around it. In a matter of seconds, the Transmutation Circle was finished, the writings shining with his fresh blood. No one noticed, however, that the small cut had already regenerated. "Let me show you."

Yuan then placed both his hands over the circle's borders and started channeling his own Chakra into it, in order to force the Tectonic Energy to flow and perform the alchemic process. Sparks ran through the circle and the students (and teacher) stared at him with widened eyes, they probably never heard about this kind of Alchemy before.

After some seconds, the transmutation was over and small rubies could be seen where one were the stones.

"Rubies?!" said both Malicorne and Montmorency with looks of surprise on their faces that made the Son of Heaven delighted, the others also stared at him in disbelief.

"Impressive…" said Ms. Chevreuse as she analyzed the small jewels thoroughly. They were perfectly cut and polished, no scratches or imperfections over their red surfaces. "Really impressive, Mr. Yuan. Where did you learn this kind of Alchemy?"

He gave her a grin, it was time to show who was the true noble there. "Well, Ms. Chevreuse, if you don't mind, I'd like to introduce myself to the class once more." The plump woman nodded in chocked agreement and Yuan turned to the class, before giving them a polite bow, the angle perfectly calculated to show respect, but not deference (as if the Westerners were able to know the difference.). "As you may know, my name is Yuan, Yuan Wei, and I'm the God-Emperor of Han and ruler of the Eastern Lands under the era name of Zi Jing." This, again caused a lot of surprised gasps from the teenagers in the room. "I hope we get along well, Westerners."

He then gave another polite bow before preparing to walk back to his mistress, Louise, who was staring at him with a delicious shocked expression when Colbert walked into the room once more and waved his hand at him.

"Yuan-san, Yuan-san!" said the bald teacher with an eager smile as he then walked towards the Emperor with swift steps. "Headmaster Osmond and me have found something intriguing in our treasury, can you come to the Headmaster's room with me?"

'Well, I have nothing to lose.' Thought him while giving Colbert a warm smile before nodding. "Of course, Colbert, I have nothing to do anyways" he then turned to Chevreuse, who by now had recovered from her initial shock. " Excuse me, Ms. Chevreuse."

He then followed Colbert out of the room, closing the door with a playful smile of someone who knew something funny was about to happen, earning a curious look from Colbert. Just some seconds later, he heard the sound of various spells being fired at the door behind him as the first students recovered from their shocks and casted spells at the 'heretic'.

'When will the Westerners stop being such barbarians?' was what he was thinking as he walked towards the Headmaster's room for his meeting.

(Small Time Skip)

Headmaster's Room, Academy of Magic, Tristain.

"So you're telling me you are the Emperor of a country named Han, located far beyond the Rub al' Khali desert and that you were brought here by Ms. Valliére?" asked the Headmaster while leaning forward on his desk. In Yuan's opinion, he looked like an old, wise figure, with his long white beard and hair, but that changed after he saw the mouse spying under the secretary's, Ms. Longueville's, skirt. In fact, the man sitting in front of him was a pervert, a very big one.

"Yes, as I said before I am 249th God-Emperor Zi Jing of Han, great ruler of the Eastern Lands." Answered Yuan with a sigh. All these titles were getting tiring for him to repeat each time he met someone in this hell of a kingdom named Tristain, it reminded him of his coronation ceremony just some years ago, a long and boring ceremony in which he would have all his titles recited and countless nobles and vassals came to swear fealty to the Empire. "And I've been brought here by that small girl, Louise."

"I see…" answered the Headmaster thoughtfully. Behind him, both Colbert and Longueville seemed to be in the same situation, which was getting worse and worse as the talk proceeded. He of course had read about the great country to the east of the desert and the Pars plateau, ruled by emperors who were considered divine and who could call millions of soldiers with a mere clap of their hands. If the brown-haired boy sitting in front of him was really the Emperor of Han, then they were in serious trouble. The Han were distant, he knew it, but the nomadic horsemen in the eastern steppes could very well reach Halkeginia in just some months… "Well then, could you show me the seal?"

"Seal?" Asked Colbert with his eyes shining with intense curiosity now. The mysterious young man was like a living research for him. First he appeared from Louise's gate telling he was the God-Emperor of a mighty country to the East, then he was reported to have used wandless magic with ease… the situation was getting more and more interesting as the time passed.

'Of course you'd want to see the seal.' Thought Yuan seriously before slowly taking his hand into the Hanfu and picking a small block from one of the inner pockets. The Imperial Seal of Han was a masterpiece of jewelry. Made of the very same pink diamond that composed the Jewel of Life, the seal took the form of a long, roaring dragon surrounded by a rising sun made of pure gold. It was his family's most precious inheritance and has been into the dynasty since its origins during the Age of Gods. "Here it is." Said Yuan as he placed it in front of Osmond, both Longueville and Colbert looking at it with curiosity and obvious hints of…admiration.

"So you were telling the truth after all." Said Osmond with a worried sigh before looking through the window, to the courtyard where the students were relaxing after a whole afternoon of classes. He didn't want this peace to be gone and now, the destiny of an entire continent was at his hands, for a mighty dragon has landed at these lands, he then looked back at the Imperial Seal placed in front of him, a Dragon Emperor, made of Gold and Diamonds.

"Headmaster Osmond" Said Colbert, breaking the Headmaster out of his thoughts, the teacher's voice full of worries. "Can you tell us what exactly is happening?"

"Very well" Answered Osmond, then getting up and going for one of his bookshelves, before grabbing an old scroll, secretly hidden behind the bigger tomes and opening it over his long table. Drawn with detailed lines and colored with diverse tones of green, yellow, blue and white, a beautiful map revealed itself as the dust covering the paper rose up forming small clouds. The map represented a vast country; cut by two great rivers, it was limited to the West by sky-piercing mountains and a vast desert, and to the East by an endless ocean. However, what most impressed Colbert and Longueville was the northern border, where a long and intimidating wall stretched from the deserts to the East till the ocean, to the West. "I shall then tell you about a strange and glorious empire." Declared him solemny, his voice sounding cold and serious for the first time in many years since he became the Headmaster.

Yuan leaned in with curiosity, his eyes travelling from Colbert to the secretary and vice-versa, trying to catch their reactions to what Osmond would say. However, while Colbert had a more innocent curiosity, Longueville seemed to be…kind of acting. 'Strange, at the very least.' Thought him casually before greeting her with a warm smile when their eyes met, earning a slight blush from the green-haired woman. 'Got to investigate her later, but, for now…'

"Beyond the vast desert and towering mountains, lies a slumbering dragon to the East." Said Osmond slow and thoughtfully, his words sounding deep and terrifying. "We, Halkeginians, have been trading with this great eastern nation for ages, bringing the finest goods to our people: silk, porcelain and paper. Their Emperor rules like a god, in a palace the size of a city, covered by gold and decorated by the most precious gems." Colbert leaned closer to the table, running his finger over a thick, constant line that went from the concentric circles of Yenking, the Capital City, to the far western part of the map and beyond, Yuan knew it very well that the line represented the Silk Road, the bond that linked the Celestial Empire to its Western trade partners. "Once upon a time, had this Dragon awoken and his hunger for conquests turned him to the Western lands and his dominion extended to as far as the Holy Land before finally going back to his slumber."

'Oh, is he talking about…' thought Yuan with a discreet smile appearing on his face. Of course he would know who Osmond was talking about, the most aggressive Han Emperor and the one that was known as the Great Eastern Dragon, 177th Emperor, Lín huī shí , the Conqueror, grandfather of Emperor Lánbǎoshí, the Explorer, and one of his greatest ancestors. Like Yuan, Lín huī shí had the power to create gems but, unlike the current God-Emperor, his gems weren't diamonds, like those of the Diamond Princess, but Apatites. However, he was a fighter to not be underestimated… 'Of course, the famous Dragon Emperor.'

"The one you are talking about is the 177th God-Emperor of Han, his Divine Majesty, Lín huī shí, of the Wei dynasty" commented Yuan relaxedly as he served a cup of tea from a teapot on the table. "He was the last Emperor of the Yùlóng Era and his reign is well known for his conquests to the West."

Traditionally, Han history was divided in four long periods of time, also called Eras, following the overthrow of the Zhou Kingdom. Those were: Zuànshí shén, Xuè zuànshí, Yùlóng and the Tiānshàng jīn yang, which was the current one.

The First Era, Zuànshí shén, lasted about 2000 years; during this age, only two Emperors ruled, the Diamond Princess and her son, the Pearl Emperor, both were gods and their reign saw prosperity and protection being brought upon the Han people. Also, the capital was the city of Yǒnghéng, the Eternal City. Built with the blood of thousands of slaves under the Zhou Kings and developed even further by the Han Emperors, its sky-piercing topless towers, prosperous markets, golden palaces and giant sphinxes made Yǒnghéng the richest city to ever exist in Human history. It is said their magicians could even travel between time and space towards other worlds, their alchemists could create artificial, soulless homunculus and philosopher stones and that even their commoners wore silk and gold.

The following Era , Xuè zuànshí, was also known as the Centuries of Blood; after the death of the 800 years-old Zhēnzhū Emperor, who rose up to heavens to join his divine mother, the Empire was thrown into chaos as his three sons laid claim to the Dragon Throne: the first son, Shíliú shí, the Pious, a human; the second son, the Golden Dragon King Huánglóng, a dragon; and the third and youngest son, Jīxuèshí, the Black-blooded Prince, a pure-blooded vampire well-known for his cruelty. With the destruction of Yǒnghéng by a red, cataclysmic, comet, Emperor Shíliú shí, Zhēnzhū's rightful heir, moved his capital to Yenking, at the time an Imperial Summer refuge, while his siblings ravaged the countryside with their armies, the Great War had begun. The following conflict lasted for almost 2000 years, with Shíliú shí's successors having little control beyond the capital at Yenking while princes and feudal lords fought for control of the Empire.

The Great War lasted until year 3760 of the Han History, when 160th Divine Emperor Hóngbǎoshí successfully suppressed the feudal lords and defeated the pretending branches of the Imperial family, uniting the Empire under the Emperor once more and starting the Yùlóng Era, also known as the Age of the Dragon, during which the Han Empire expanded beyond the borders of the Zhou Kingdom (which comprised only the northern lands) and established itself as the dominant power in the East. It was an age of glory, comprising more than 4000 years of great conquests, glory and prosperity to the Han people. It was during this Era that the Silk Road was created, built by Emperor Lín huī shí as his mighty armies advanced to the West.

This Era lasted until year 8120 of the Han history, when 220th Divine Empress, Guì gǎnlǎn shí, wrote a Codex of Laws known as the Heavenly Codes, in which he determined that the Han people had everything they needed and that the "kings of the myriad nations" had nothing to offer them but tributes to their Emperor, eventually beginning the Tiānshàng jīn yang with the isolationism that is so present in the current Han policies. During this Era, Daoism and Confucianism were born as philosophic chains and the Faction system was further improved, as the three factions gained specific functions in the Government. Schools and Academies were built, the Great Wall (built during the Zuànshí shén Era) was reinforced with new towers and fortresses, gunpowder (created by the alchemists of Yǒnghéng) was rediscovered and the aristocracy was curtailed by the creation of the Imperial Examinations, which became the only way for one to get a State position, creating a new and strong Bureaucratic class that helped the Emperor in ruling Han's vast territory.

Yuan was the 29th Emperor of this peaceful Era of isolation, inheriting the Dragon Throne from his 120 years-old father, Dorgon, also known by his era name, God-Emperor Qīng jīnshí. Before he was summoned to the other side of the globe by his "master", Louise, he had hoped to continue with his ancestors' legacy of prosperity to the Han people, but this task was now at the hands of his sister and heiress, Tianzi.

'Tianzi…I wonder how she's doing now…' thought him as he heard and virtually ignored Osmond, Colbert and Longueville talking about a diplomatic incident. Tianzi was his only sister and current heiress to the Dragon Throne, as all his other siblings were demoted to the ranks of nobility after Yuan became the Emperor. Like him, she was a half-yokai, but her powers were still to awake… 'I wonder how she's going now…' thought him worriedly before dismissing these negative thoughts. 'No, she's in Cao Cao's and mother's hands now, nothing will happen to her as long as she is with them.'

Yuan was broken out of his thoughts by Longueville, who was waving her hand in front of him in an attempt to get his attention.

"Your Imperial Majesty, have you heard the question?" asked her with a reverence. He then noticed Osmond's lecture was over, but still didn't know why the secretary started using his title all of a sudden.

"No, please repeat it." Answered Yuan with a kind smile, but a still firm tone, the tone of a God-Emperor.

"As a member of the highest nobility, you have very special rights here in the academy." Started Osmond as he then made a small pause to look deep at Yuan's eyes. "And now I have a proposal for you, Your Imperial Majesty…to become a student of Tristain's Magic Academy, at least while you can't return home." Completed him with a bow.

'Hm…interesting, to say the least…' thought Yuan, placing a hand under his chin as he processed Osmond's suggestion. If he became a student at the Academy, he would be able to learn more about the Westerner's culture, magic, history and society, all while having his expenses paid by the Academy and being independent from his Tsundere mistress for feeding and studies. All in all, it was a very advantageous deal for the God-Emperor. "Very well, but I have some special conditions…" said him with a smile.

"And what exactly are they?" Asked Osmond as he leaned in with curiosity. Colbert and Longueville also turning their eyes to him and Osmond's rat immediately going under the secretary's skirt, most probably to peek on her white panties.

Yuan smirked, as he then took a seat in front of the trio and calmly served one more cup of tea for himself. The talk would be long and, although the Westerners' tea wasn't nearly as good as Han's, it was still very refreshing.

"So, first of all I'd like…"

End of the Chapter

 **A/N: So hey! I'll be leaving a Trivia here as well.**

 **Was this chapter good? Don't forget to review!**

Trivia:

. It is unknown what happened to the Pearl Emperor's two other sons: While the Dragon King Huánglóng is rumored to be sleeping deep inside an underwater cave, the vampire Jīxuèshí's whereabouts are still unknown.

.Han nobility differs from Halkeginian, as it is a mix of a bureaucrat aristocracy with feudal landowners;

.The title of God-Emperor comes from the fact that the two first emperors were gods. As the Wei descend from them, they are also taken as deities;

. The reason why the Han didn't invade Halkeginia is still unknown…

. The Han Empire is a pretty huge country, being about the size of the entire Halkeginia;

. An Emperor who has awakened the divine powers of the Diamond Princess may become a deity of his own, though the methods of becoming one were lost with Yǒnghéng.

.Ruins and artifacts from Yǒnghéng can still be found even after the Cataclism and most of them is stored at the Imperial Archive, where scholars try to discover their secrets.

 _The G7 of Halkeginia: List of the 7 most powerful countries in the Halkeginian World._

 _1_ _st_ _Place: Celestial Empire of Han_

 _Population: 400.234.658_

 _Dominant Race: Human (Han)._

 _Government: Celestial Empire_

 _Ruler: 249_ _th_ _God-Emperor Zi Jing (Yuan), of House Wei._

 _Religion: Daoism; Mahayana; Vajrayana; Heaven Worship; Animist Folklore._

 _Military: 1.000.000 Infantry soldiers; 100.000 Cavalrymen (Banners); 50.000 Artillery soldiers and 50.000 Mages (including Dragon riders)._

 _Currency: Paper money; Silver._

 _History: The Han Empire has its origins during the Age of Gods, when deities came down from Heavens to grant humans magic powers and blessings, and succeeded the Zhou Kingdom in the dominion of the Lands of Eastern Jade, with the last Zhou king marrying the 1_ _st_ _Han Empress, the Diamond Princess (a Goddess) more than 10.000 years ago. Immensely rich, powerful and technologically advanced, the Han adopted a more isolationist policy towards other countries._

 _2_ _nd_ _: Tuglaq Sultanate of Hindura_

 _Population: 216.023.942_

 _Dominant Race: Human (Hinduran)_

 _Government: Iqta._

 _Ruler: Padishah Akbar bin Tuglaq, of House Tuglaq._

 _Religion: Din'al Lahi; Hind._

 _Military: 800.000 Infantry soldiers; 400.000 Cavalrymen; 20.000 Artillery soldiers and 40.000 Mages._

 _Currency: Hindvi._

 _History: The Tuglaq Sultanate, like most of the Hinduran realms, is a relatively recent state in the Eastern Lands, being established just some decades before by a Goturk former slave general of a Hinduran Maharajah of the north, but its conquest of the subcontinent was quick and the sultanate now controls most of the peninsula. The religion of the ruling class is Din'al Lahi, which is similar to the Parsian and desert religions, while most of the population is Hind. The sultanate is highly feudalized and it doesn't have a permanent army, but the lands are temporary grants, unlike Halkeginia's hereditary feudalism._

 _3_ _rd_ _: Golden Empire of Nil Kamui_

 _Population: 48.457.984_

 _Dominant Race: Yokai._

 _Government: Shogunate._

 _Ruler: Emperor Teiji, of House Nakatomi (de jure); Shogun Ieyasu Ashikaga(de facto)._

 _Religion: Yokai Worship._

 _Military: 150.000 elite Samurai warriors; 200.000 elite Bowmen; 30.000 Artillery soldiers._

 _Currency: Jeni_

 _History: The Nil Kamui Empire traces its origins together with the Han Empire, being the most powerful non-human country all over the globe. During the Age of Gods, about 10.000 years ago, the first Yokai, the Golden Kitsune, descended from Heavens and mated with a human woman, with his children being the first of the Yokai people. His purest descendants are the Nakatomi Imperial Clan, the Imperial family which leaves most of the power in the hands of the Shogun and Daimyo warlords. The current Emperor of Nil Kamui is Yuan's maternal grandfather._

 _4_ _th_ _: Kingdom of Pars (Khwarezmid Shahdom)._

 _Population: 50.456.765_

 _Dominant Race: Human (Parsian)._

 _Government: Iqta._

 _Ruler: Khan Shah Mahmud Khwarezmid, of House Khwarezmid._

 _Religion: Zunbil_

 _Military: 600.000 Infantry soldiers; 200.000 Cavalrymen; 75.000 Artillery soldiers and 30.000 Mages._

 _Currency: Dinar._

 _History: Like the Tuglaq Empire, the Khwarezmid Shahdom is a recent kingdom, being founded no more than 100 years ago, and its rulers are of Nomadic origin from the north of Pars. After a failed invasion of the Elven lands in Mashriq (a prosperous river valley in the Rub' al Khali desert and conflicts with the Han Empire over possessions in the eastern plateaus of the desert, Pars now lives a period of peace and became the main passing point for traders in the Silk Road, even though desert tribes and nomads still harass merchants all over the highway._

 _5_ _th_ _: Free city of Atlantis_

 _Population: 46.234.569_

 _Dominant Race: Atlantean._

 _Government: Patrician Republic._

 _Ruler: Senate._

 _Religion: Atlantean Gods._

 _Military: 300.000 Dragon Riders; 40.000 Mages; Beasts and Giants._

 _Currency: Atlantean Ducat._

 _History: Nobody knows exactly when Atlantis really came down from surface at the far west of the Sea of Nightmares, but it is known the civilization is very ancient, dating back to the Zhou period in the Eastern Jade lands. Its inhabitants are called Atlanteans and are described as tall, white-haired, red-eyed people who have the ability to bond with Sea Dragons, which they used to build an Underwater Empire._

 _6_ _th_ _: Elven Great Republic._

 _Population: 14.674.459_

 _Dominant Race: Elves._

 _Government: Republic._

 _Ruler: The Great Council._

 _Religion: Elven Spirits._

 _Military: Unknown._

 _Currency: Unknown._

 _History: The country of the Elves located in the Holy Land, the Republic was founded to defend against Brimir, who they consider a demon. The Republic is the only western country which can establish direct trade relations with the Han Empire and they consider the Middle Kingdom an example of how humans should tolerate other races._

 _7_ _th_ _: Germania_

 _Population: 21.356.697_

 _Dominant Race: Humans_

 _Government: Feudal Monarchy._

 _Ruler: Kaiser Albrecht III von Germanien._

 _Religion: Church of Brimir._

 _Military: Unknown, but rumored to be very powerful._

 _Currency: Unknown._

 _History: Germania is the most powerful of the Halkeginian Kingdoms and also the largest, by far. While it is regarded as a more barbaric and down-to-earth type of country, with its men considered to be brutish, their military power is not to be underestimated by any of the other Halkeginian nations. Their Kaiser is currently engaged to Henrietta de Tristain, current ruler of the small nation of Tristain._


	3. Chapter 3: Versus Guiche

**Prologue Arc III: Versus Guiche and teasing Louise.**

 **A/N: Hey there, kiddos! I'm alive!**

 **Sorry for the long time AFK, Med School has been killing me recently with all the studying and practical activities. I'm finally back to Brazil, but have plans to go on another program in China, probably during Summer break.**

 **Anyways, the story will still follow the same lines, but with some changes to the plot and writing style.**

Prologue Arc III: Versus Guiche and teasing Louise.

" _Evil isn't the real threat to the world. Stupid is just as destructive as Evil, maybe more so, and it's a hell of a lot more common. What we really need is a crusade against Stupid. That might actually make a difference."―_ _Jim Butcher_ _,_ _Vignette_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, nor do I own the Europa Universalis IV series or any of the series/anime/movies/comics/games/books cited. I just own this kind of funny fanfic._

_{Yuan}_

 _Academy of Magic, Kingdom of Tristain, Halkeginia. Yuan's Pavilion._

(Some days later…)

"*sigh* Oh yeah, that feels good~"

With a relieved sigh, Yuan Wei, aka God-Emperor Zi Jing of the Wei Dynasty, laid on his soft, giant-sized bed after another tiring day of classes. It was a fresh evening in Tristain and, after Louise's failed attempt at casting a fireball, his clothes-aka, the Academy's uniform- were a bit ragged and covered in ashes but…he couldn't care less about it. Nope, he was way too tired for that.

"Mou, Yuan-san, at least take a bath before laying down like this. You'll get the blankets dirty, baka~" protested the Emperor's mistress, Louise Françoise de la Valliére, with an (cute as fuck) angry pout as she took a seat on the bed beside his, which was pretty large by itself as well. The pinkette's face was red as a tomato, probably due to the fact that her shirt was so torn apart that she was basically wearing a bra…and the fact that she could feel Yuan's staring on her body as well. "AND STOP OOGLING AT ME, YOU HENTAI DOG!"

'And here it comes again…' thought the young man with a sigh while giving the teenager a warm smile. Sometimes he wondered what would be of him if he weren't this calm…hell, he would have probably blown himself up on the first day with Louise. That girl could be a Pink Demon sometimes… "Ok, ok, Louise-chan~, I get it." He replied while turning around on the bed so that his mistress could strip herself from the ruined clothes without being…watched by his perverted gaze.

Don't get him wrong, Yuan was no lolicon (term taught to him by his mother, by the way), but after four weeks without feminine touch, he was starting to see Louise as more…attractive. She wasn't ugly, after all, being probably one of the cutest girls he had ever met. Hell, she was even cuter than Eykha, despite her love-hate relationship with him.

"Y-y-you can look now, p-pervert." He heard Louise say from behind him before turning to see her wearing only a towel around her petite body. For a girl at her age, the Valliére pinkette had a really slim build, her body being almost child-like like a twelve year old's. She was short in height, but her legs were long and pretty, with a good volume at her creamy tights. But the thing he found the most attractive- besides her angel like face- was her long slightly curly, light pink hair. Hell, it was of such beauty that it made even his pink diamonds look feeble.

Louise's face was beet red at this point, the girl glaring daggers at her seemingly shameless familiar as he kept drinking her body under the light of the magically illuminated bedroom.

"Beautiful…" he finally said, his violet eyes staring deep into hers. Louise's blush turned even redder, and she had to turn around in order not to throw something at the complimenting idiot she called a partner.

"W-W-What are y-you saying, b-b-baka?!" she replied angrily in her Tsundere way. "A-A-A-Anyways, I'm going to take a bath r-r-right now! D-D-D-Don't you dare p-peeking, h-h-hentai!"

And with those last words, Yuan's mistress stormed out of the room in an flushing mess. The emperor giggled at her reaction to his flirting, he loved teasing his mistress so much.

'Well, at least we are on good terms with each other now…' he thought with a smile.

The situation has certainly changed a whole lot for both of them during the past week.

After that fateful meeting with the Academy's Principal, the Old Wizard Osmond, the Academy acted rapidly and efficiently to attend to the needs of the one considered to be Emperor of the World…well, at least of its civilized parts. Someone of this caliber couldn't simply be sheltered as a mere student; if the teens under their care were sons and daughters of the nobility, Yuan was a being far above them. Almost a god, in fact.

And so, the Red Pavilion was built. Based on an ancient project from the Yùlóng Era found at Osmond's vast personal library, the building was fantastic, to say the least. Made of the finest red pine wood from the woods around the Bishopric of Liege (amongst other materials), the structure itself resembled the many pagodas present at Han culture. It was the Academy's "sixth" tower, built outside the walls for obvious reasons, but still forming some sort of Hexagon with the others. Yuan's new residence was about 370 _li_ tall( about 120 meters) and, while being similar to a pagoda, it was actually inhabitable and had 12 floors.

The Red Pavilion, name affectionately given by Professor Colbert to Yuan's private tower, was divided as following: first, there was the Ground Floor, which was basically an empty hall decorated with Han banners- sown by local maids under Yuan's orders-and orchids, which were symbols of Han culture. The Second, Third and Fourth floors served as the servants' quarters, being the places where they slept and spent time when not working for the master. From the Fourth to the Tenth floor, the stocks were basically empty hallways with vast windows. Yuan had found no use for them yet, though he had plans for a Library and some Guest rooms. The Eleventh Floor, as expected, was his and Louise's personal bathroom, with a great plumbing system and thermal bathtubs and showers that felt like hot springs. It was a pitty she refused to bathe with him though…(a trail of blood runs from his nose due to obviously pure, innocent and chaste thoughts…)

'Well, I have to admit that the Square-rank Earth mages they have here are pretty skilled…' thought the Emperor while standing up from his bed and walking towards the room's window. He and his mistress, Louise, lived in the 12th and highest floor of the tower, giving him a full view of the building site bellow him. 'To build this place in 10 days, that is a level of architecture similar to that of my Engineers…hmmm, it seems Halkeginians are not as barbarian as I thought them to be.'

Around the tower, workers, mostly commoners, were still active through the evening-working under the light of torches, their bodies covered in sweat as they worked under the mage' s orders. Seeing them from above, Yuan had the impression that they were as a Hive, working hard to build walls, gardens and other installations as fast as possible while not discarding quality and efficiency. Really fascinating, to say the least.

About the situation change with Louise…well…

( _Flashback)_

Academy of Magic, Kingdom of Tristain, Halkeginia. _Courtyards._

" _Nee, familiar…"started Louise, the young Valliére mistress clearly struggling to find the words to address her familiar. No surprise, after all, given the fact that he had just turned useless rocks into the most precious rubies she had ever seen. Did she mention he was an EMPEROR as well? Hell yeah…_

" _Call me Yuan, Louise-chan." Answered the always serene Huangdi with a small hint of a smile on his lips. "As Colbert-san has told me earlier, we should have a closer bond…well, for as long as I can't get back home."_

 _After pulling that stunt at the Alchemy class, Yuan Wei was likely the most mysterious and feared student at the prestigious Halkeginian academy. Using advanced Han alchemy, he managed to do what the young heirs and heiresses found nearly impossible. 'Well, at least the effort paid off…' he thought with a devious grin as he ran his soft hand over the small bag of rubies, carefully hidden in his Hanfu's sleeve. 'With this, I might even buy some hundreds of Mamluk soldiers from Neferak…that eunuchs would surely help a lot.'_

 _As God-Emperor of Han, the Son of Heaven couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable without an army to protect him from his enemies. Sure he was strong as hell, but war and its horrible deeds were fall below his position as the Supreme Being, Ruler of All Under Heaven._

 _That's why he wanted the Mamluks._

 _Fierce, brutal and with unwavering loyalty towards their masters, the slave soldiers trained by the brutal Neferak merchants were respected as warriors on the desertic lands of Western Jade-the western part of the massive continent. They fought the Pars and Oirat invasions back countless times and were key elements to the defense of the free Punic cities of Tyre, Ascalon, Tiberias, Aleppo and Carthage-with all but the latter being on the Jade continent, while the latter was located at the arid north of the tropical continent of Abyssinia. He knew about them because of how often they escorted Punic, Neferakhan and Elven merchants in the arduous journeys throughout the Rub' al Khali desert and across the mountains of Pars to the Kingdom of Hsi Hsia-one of Han's westernmost provinces._

 _Unlike the tanned or black Neferakhans and Punians-though-those soldiers were usually white-skinned and had greenish or blue eyes. According to Jia Sidao, his Chancellor, the soldiers were captured from the lands of Kislev, Trebzon and Abkhazia._

' _Of course I'll set them free~' he thought with a giggle as he and his mistress walked into a courtyard where the students seemed to gather often. His mistress was ranting something about him teaching her magic, to which he simply smiled and nodded. 'After all, slavery is practice for those barbarians outside my Heavenly Kingdom…'_

 _As they sat down by a short, circular table, he brushed the Mamluks out of his mind for a while. He would think about them later, when he had some quality time alone at the new quarters Osmond was building for him. It was good to be an Emperor…_

" _So, Louise-chan~" he started, looking deeply into his mistress' pinkish orbs. A seductive smile on his face as the Emperor had her under his spell. "How was your day?"_

" _Fine…I guess…" the pinkette managed to stutter, avoiding eye contact with him as a blush took over her face. She then mustered the courage to look into his violet orbs before angrily snapping. "B-B-But you should h-have told me y-you could use magic, baka! You d-don't have an idea of h-how I f-felt when y-you did that t-t-trick!"_

 _As Yuan managed to soothe Louise's temper-something he had learned quite well during the days they have been together-he took his time to observe his surroundings. All around him, students of the Academy of Magic chatted and spent some time with their familiars. Some sat by the tables- as the duo did- tasting cakes and sipping from cups of tea while having their familiars' company; others walked around with friends or girlfriends; hell, a few were even sleeping under the shadows of trees._

 _Yuan's observing gaze-however-fell on some queer individuals. First, there was that mysterious blue-haired girl. Tabitha was her name- as he had learned some time before he showed the noble kids what true power was-and she was reading a book while resting her back against her sleepy blue Rhime dragon- which was a great specimen, by the way. 'Wait, is that…Punic?' he thought, slightly widening his eyes in surprise. Halkeginians could barely speak their own continent's four main languages so…heck, that was a great knowledge to have. 'The Empire of Jade, by Ibn' Batutta of Tyrus huh? Interesting…'._

 _Tabitha seemed to be a really interesting, albeit introverted, individual. Moving his eyes from her, Yuan met the red-haired bully's, Kirche von Zerbst's, golden ones. With eyes the color of molten gold, long and wavy crimson hair and a sensual body (which was even more enticing due to the revealing version of the academy's uniform she was wearing), he couldn't help but feel some attraction to her as well. The fact she openly oogled at him like a bitch in heat only made it more interesting, for the Emperor was no holy man. 'Sweet Diamond Princess, this one's coming after me really soon…' he thought while giving her his best, cocky, smirk. The girl giggled excitingly before his gaze left her and met an…odd, teenage couple._

 _Both were blonde teens, with the boy's hair being straight and short and his eyes, blue, while the girl's hair was long and curled into drills ( her name was Montmorency, if his mind wasn't playing some sort of trick on him), while her eyes were blue as well. Both were dressed in the Academy's Uniform, but the boy held a rose in his right hand-a rose which he waved around like some sort of ladies' man…or douchebag…probably a douchebag._

" _Miss Valliére, Familiar-san." Called a feminine voice, making him suavely turn his head. Holding a silver plate with cake and cups of tea, a beautiful maid stood by their table. While he was lost in his musings, Louise had probably ordered something for them to eat. Yuan knew she was a maid for the black dress and the apron she wore, as well as some other clothing that he could not name. It wasn't his fault that servants in Han wore robes with their master's sigil, instead of all that…stuff. The attire was pretty cute, however, and he had to admit it. "Would you like some sweets…or maybe tea?"_

" _I'll have both." Said Louise in a commanding tone. She was a noble lady, so commoners couldn't expect kind words from her, even if it was a simple 'please'._

" _I'll take both as well, please." Replied Yuan politely. He then gave the maid a warm smile before asking-while she served them. "Nee, maid-chan, what's your name?"_

" _Huh?!" the commoner girl seemed a bit shocked, waiting to see if it were some sort of cruel joke. After all, it was not every day that a handsome man dressed in robes made of the purest silk bothered to ask a servant's name. In fact, as a maid at the Academy, she never even expected a noble to do that. "M-M-My name is S-Siesta, Familiar-san."_

 _The Han/Yokai hybrid discreetly ran his eyes through Siesta's body, taking her moment of distraction as she served Louise's tea as an opportunity-obviously ignoring Louise's glaring at him like a dragon as he did so. Siesta was an extremely pretty girl-probably slightly older than Louise herself-with raven black hair cut short in a bob and crystal blue eyes that reminded him of the clear seas of Taungoo. Her bosom was generous as well, albeit not as generous as Kirche's, and her curves were nice-especially when compared to the usually slender and pale girls of Eastern Jade. Don't get him wrong-though-Yuan was no blatant pervert…he simply liked to know the feminine body._

' _Interesting, she looks a bit like the Goguryans though…'_

' _Miss Valliére's familiar is looking at me!' an embarrassed Siesta thought as she served his tea, the man's violet eyes never leaving her-much to his mistress' fury. Of course she had heard about the famous Human Familiar, a man who was summoned from far away by the (in)famous Zero Louise. She had always thought of him as some sort of unique commoner, despite his clothes and serene attitude telling his true colors. 'Still, he is kind and even talks to us commoners…' the girl thought with some sort of blush. She had heard lots about him from the other maids, how he'd rather wash his own clothes and how he'd help them heat the water up with magic._

" _Are you done, maid?" Louise Valliére said in a threatening tone behind her. Siesta then realized she had been staring at Yuan for quite some minutes, his cup of tea already full; their faces close, with the handsome man sporting a small hint of a grin on his pale lips as the girl blushed madly._

" _My, my, Louise-chan, please calm down." The Emperor answered on Siesta's place before turning back to the maid. "Well then, see ya later, Siesta-chan."_

" _Y-Y-Yes, Emperor-san." Replied the black-haired beauty with a submissive bow before leaving at full speed towards the kitchens, her face red as a tomato._

" _Yuan-san…" said Louise sharply, her eyes covered by shadow. 'Oh, is that jealousy I'm seeing?' thought the Emperor while putting his best smile on. "You like big breasted girls don't you, Yuan-san?" she continued in the same cutting tone, for some reason the Han man had a feeling of danger echoing through his mind. "You like them big, don't you, Yuan-san? Answer me, Yuan-san, I want to hear what you have to say…"_

' _So this is a matter of breasts huh? Hell…' he thought with a nervous sweat drop. One wrong thing he said and he would be blown up by the moody tsundere-another Nil Kamuian term his mother taught him to refer to love/hate girls-who called herself his mistress. "Well, Louise-chan, I confess I like them big…"_

 _Upon hearing this, Louise's eyes locked on his. He knew his safety depended on what he said at that very moment, so he calmly looked back into her pinkish orbs before continuing-leaning over the table so that he could whisper at his mistress' ear, despite the aura of death surrounding her at that very moment._

" _But you are the only one for me, Louise-chan. Your breasts are the only ones I care about." He said teasingly while playfully running his tongue over her earlobe, a low moan being Louise's reaction as her blush turned atomic. His long chocolate brown covering the scene like a veil, so that their little secret could be kept. "You understand that, don't you, Louise-chan~? I may even look at other girls, but the one in my mind is Louise Françoise le Blanc le Baume de la Vallíere, my mistress."_

 _Of course it was kind of a lie. He kind of had a soft spot for Louise, but he had his family and his harem to think about as well. Not that she would know that-of course-being around political animals such as Sidao- the Cricket Minister-and Cao Cao taught him how to be seductive and deceitful. And boy, was he good at both those things._

" _D-Do you mean it?" the pinkette managed to stutter. Embarassment clouding her thoughts as her head threatened to explode, such was the heat she was feeling. Louise could feel her legs trembling, nipples stiffening as she felt her handsome familiar take another lick on her left ear-this time longer and hotter than the previous-before slowly kissing down her neck. A thin trail of saliva left where his lips touched her soft skin. "D-Do you r-really mean it, Yuan-baka?"_

 _This time he rose his head from the Valliére's neck, his eyes now centimeters from hers. They were devoid of any emotion, cold and beautiful amethysts that almost made her melt. "You doubt me?" he asked seriously. "Do you dare doubt an Emperor's word?"_

 _He then resumed his ministrations, this time more aggressively than before. By now, some of the other students noticed the duo and whispered about how 'the Zero sold herself to her familiar' or 'how a commoner managed to dominate a failure like her.'. She chose to ignore them, though, as Louise's mind was flooding in pleasure with Yuan's kisses and love bites. Every inch of her body felt as if on fire and the girl knew her panties were ruined by now. Her blush grew even redder as one of Yuan's hands ran through her pink hair-enjoying the silky texture of it-her sweet scent awakening his sleeping lust as his other went to tease her small and sensitive nipples._

" _No~" Louise moaned onto his ear, her voice weak as lust started to get the best out of her. It wasn't enough to Yuan though, as he kept teasing her body as if she were his toy. She never knew this side of his, a dominant and sadistic side. He bit on her neck's smooth skin once more, leaving a small hiccup mark. The young wizard then managed to say it once again. "No, I don't…*_ _ **pant**moan***_ _please…forgive me, Yuan-samaa~"_

" _Good." The Emperor said, giving his mistress the best of his smiles before sitting down on his chair. Louise's blush was reaching the tones of purple, she felt….defiled by her familiar's sexual advance. 'It's not that I hated it though…' she thought while fantasizing about what he would have done to her, should Louise have insisted on denying his word. "WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME THINK! YUAN BAKAAAA!"_

 _Things would surely be interesting for the Emperor of Han and his mistress._

 _(Small Time Skip)_

Academy of Magic, Kingdom of Tristain, Halkeginia. _Courtyards._

' _How did it all end up like this?' thought Yuan with a sigh as he easily dodged one more thrust from Guiche's Valkyrie spear. For one who trained under Cao Cao and faced the Undead Legion at the Gates of Hell, it was barely a warm up exercise for him. 'Oh yeah, that First-year girl…'_

 _To make a long story short, barely after Yuan had sexually teased Louise almost to the point of orgasm, a confusion blew up involving the blonde douchebag with a rose- whose name he found out to be Guiche de Gramont-the girl accompanying him, Montmorency, the maid he had just met-Siesta-and a pretty cute First-year student with long, light brown hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes whose name he found out to be Katie. Basically, Guiche was double-dating both Montmorency and Katie and-thanks to Siesta's innocently telling her his whereabouts, for the girl wanted to offer him some dish called soufflé-both girls were kind of heartbroken. As the inconsequent brat he was, Guiche, instead of blaming himself for being a failure as a womanizer, chose to put the blame on Siesta instead. It would be easy for him to make a commoner pay for his mistakes, as he was a noble but…_

 _He tried to humiliate Siesta by having his bronze Valkyrie-which was basically a badly crafted Halkeginian plate armor modeled after a female-"beat some sense" into her. As the Son of Heaven, Yuan could not tolerate such act of arbitrary tyranny to be done in his divine presence. Therefore, he used one of his eastern Wind spells to break the Valkyrie into small pieces of junk. Seriously, Bronze Age was like…8000 years before? Who in sane consciousness would use bronze to craft weaponry and armors?_

 _And so, they were currently stuck in that situation._

" _Take this, and that, and that!" yelled a sadistic Guiche with some sort of insane grin on his face. Despicable, to say the least. Using his Mantis-style Kung Fu, the Wei managed to easily dodge the golem's strikes. Pressed in between the crowd of students that formed, Siesta looked about to burst into tears while Louise watched him with confidence glowing in her eyes-she trusted him, he had promised her he would win after all._

 _(Barely some minutes earlier)_

" _You promise me that you won't lose?" a worried Louise asked, her cute voice sounding desperate as she stared at him with teary eyes. "You promise you won't let Guiche kill you, Yuan-san?"_

" _Louise-chan, worry not." Yuan said seriously, turning to glare at the arrogant noble brat who dared to challenge him to a duel. For the Son of Heaven, that was the perfect opportunity to show the barbarians a bit of his true godly powers. They would never insult his mistress again, he would not tolerate it as Emperor of the World. "I'm the Dragon that comes from the east, the one that blesses the lands of Eastern Jade with unimaginable prosperity, God-Emperor Zi Jing."_

 _His eyes then turned back to Louise. Noticing that was a great moment, he leaned closer to her and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. His mistress got even more flustered, pieces of words leaving her mouth as she blushed like a strawberry. "Even if the own gods came against me, I would not lose, for I am the God-on-Earth."_

 _(Back to the scene)_

" _Come on, you pansy." teased Yuan, performing the classical "come on" gesture with his left hand, a sadistic smile forming over his lips. "Show me how good you really are~"_

_{Louise}_

' _You'd better keep that promise, baka.' Thought a worried Valliére while glaring at her unexpectedly powerful familiar. The Emperor-a title she had gotten used to by now-gracefully dodged all of his opponent's strikes, teasing as he danced around Guiche with his fists being his only weapon. 'You'd better win this or I…'_

 _She then remembered his intense teasing barely 5 minutes before and couldn't help but blush. He was merciless to her, making the maiden almost explode in embarrassment with his bites and kisses. 'That hentai dog…'_

 _While lost in her thoughts about how she would whip Yuan Wei as a punishment for his perversion, Louise almost missed the time her disobedient familiar finally got serious in the duel. With widened eyes, the Valliére watched as the Emperor of Han summoned long, bone-like spears from the loose sleeves of his purple Hanfu-name given to the long silk robe he used to wear most of the time. Then_ _, and the mistress and the students around her watched in awe as the 8 bronze Valkyries Guiche had summoned were pierced by the Emperor's bone weapons, their bodies disintegrating into particles of dust. None of them ever noticed that the bones came out of Yuan's palms, however._

" _ **Imperial Divine Youjutsu Arts: Bones of the Golden Dragon King, Huánglóng."**_ _Louise heard him chanting before two more spears appeared from his hands. Guiche-at this point-had panicked and summoned 6 more of his bronze golems to protect him from the brown-haired monster he foolishly challenged for a fight. 'Incredible!' thought Louise in awe, her eyes never leaving Yuan's figure as he shot another wave of the sharp bones towards Guiche. 'Yuan-sama…he's so powerful!'_

 _Poor girl, she never noticed how her way to treat him changed. He was no longer a familiar, no…he was far above that in the maiden's mind. Hell, she knew he wasn't even close to using his full power against the arrogant Gramont. 'I wonder if he could…teach me that…'_

 _With the Valkyries destroyed as if they were ants under a giant's boot, Yuan serenely walked towards Guiche. By now, the blonde had fallen to his knees-desperately pointing his wand at the Emperor while pissing himself in fear. "Pathetic…" she heard Yuan mutter under his breath. He then pointed one of his bone spears right into Guiche's forehead before asking in a cold tone that promised no mercy. "Do you wield?"_

" _Y-Y-Y-Yes, m-m-my lord. I-I-I wield! P-P-Please, spare me!" the Gramont boy begged, his forehead touching the ground as he threw himself at the Son of Heaven's feet. For a moment, she felt like Yuan was about to kick him back into his place, but the boy surprised her when he coldly stated._

" _Very well…" he started before calling both her and Siesta over. Hesitantly, the girls went towards the imposing figure in the center of the circle of grass at the Vestri court. When both of them were by his side, he turned back to Guiche, who was still begging for mercy. "First, you are going to apologize to Siesta." He then looked at the direction where both Montmorency and Katie left. "Then, you are never going close to that girls again." His eyes then locked into Guiche's, beautiful purple eyes, full of cruelty and anger. "Finally, you owe me your life. As Han traditions preach, you will now be my servant until I say otherwise. Do you have any doubts?"_

" _N-N-No, sir!" the boy managed to stutter, nodding many times to show he understood the fearsome Emperor's command._

" _It's Son of Heaven to you." Yuan answered coldly. Louise stared at him in awe, he was…majestic in the girl's mind. The man she was lucky to call a familiar made Princess Henrietta-Tristain's current ruler-look like a weak and unimposing ruler. She could barely form words before he turned to the crowd of shocked-to say the least- noble students around him, unleashing a bit of his oppressive aura of pure power. "And you shall never call Louise a Zero again, got it?"_

 _His aura then intensified, the power so intense and oppressive that it made the young wizards fall to their knees._

" _Or else…"_

 _He never completed the phrase, for they already knew what would happen, should they mess with his mistress again. Leaning against a tree, away from them all, a Gallian lady named Tabitha took a mental note to avoid messing with the so-called Emperor. By her side, her best friend, Kirche von Zerbst, looked at him with lust in her eyes. "I wonder how dominant is he in bed~" she heard the redhead whisper between excited pants, the powerful aura he leaked making her even more excited._

 _From there on, the Academy of Magic had a new icon: the Jade Emperor, Yuan Wei. A man worth an entire army! Or so the students said…_

 _(Flashback end)_

_{Yuan}_

With a sigh, Zi Jing broke out of his musings. It was late evening by now and he had to prepare for a meeting with merchants from Neferak-in Northeastern Abyssinia-and the Punic cities of Ascalon, Tyre and Tiberias.

Weeks before, he had sent letter to them, demanding them to meet the Son of Heaven at Tristain. The reason: business. He would give them a small arc of rubies and precious diamonds-secretly created by him using both Alchemy and his own divine powers-in exchange for 10.000 trained Mamluks from Damietta, in northern Neferak, and 2000 Scythian Archers trained in Tyre. From Ascalon and Tiberias, Yuan would buy thousands of new servants, for an Emperor needed them.

The First Servant of State smirked. He would have an army, no matter what the cost. And, after that, he would finally start looking for ways to return home.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 **A/N:Sup' guys, liked the reading?**

 **Next chapter will divide the focus between Han and Halkeginia, showing how the Emperor's disappearance causes turmoil in Han politics. Chancellor Jia Sidao will face some trouble as a new figure emerges in Han Politics, the ruthless Dong Zhuo. How will Tianzi and Yasaka handle the new situation?**

 **In Tristain, the Emperor plots to return home, but seems to be developing some roots in a barbarian land…**

 **Thanks for the reviews, guys. They are really helpful and I appreciate them very much.**

 **Listening to: Denpa Kyoushi Opening 1-Spanish Subs;**

 **Doing: Buying some pieces for my Jetpack's propulsion system;**

 **Status: Regretful of having abandoned ITA…aerospace engineering was cool AF.**

 **That's it for today, see ya later~**

 **Wildfurion.**


End file.
